Communication networks typically include network elements, which transfer or switch data from one or more sources to one or more destinations. For example, the network element may receive a data unit from a source device (or another network element), may determine a destination for the data unit, and may send an original or a modified data unit to a destination device (or another network element). A law enforcement agency may request to obtain packets, or information associated with the packets, sent or received by a particular target. Such activity may be identified as lawful interception. The law enforcement agency may send a request to a network element to obtain data associated with the target and the network element may set up a lawful intercept session associated with the target. The number of lawful intercept sessions that the network element is capable of handling may be limited, which may interfere with the operation of the law enforcement agency.